Tales of Suspense Vol 1 45
, is a retired boxer who rips up Stark's check for $50,000, stating that he would prefer a steady job with three weeks vacation and a pension plan. Stark in turn offers him a position as his chauffeur, which Hogan eagerly accepts. They head over to Stark's main office in Flushings, New York, where he introduces Hogan to his secretary, Pepper Potts. The bickering between Pepper and Happy begins almost immediately! Although they bicker, Hogan confesses an attraction to Pepper Potts, who rebuffs him saying she's saving herself to be the future Mrs. Tony Stark. Stark excuses himself and goes to his private office to test out his Iron Man armor. He goes through checks on a few of his latest innovations, when suddenly an alarm goes off. As Iron Man, he immediately heads to the basement where he discovers one of his employees, Professor Gregor Shapanka, trying to break into a vault. Shapanka fires a gun at the approaching hero, to no avail. Iron Man apprehends Shapanka and shoves him into the vault, closing it secure behind him. A few minutes later, Tony Stark arrives with armed guards, and explains that he's letting Shapanka go free because of the brilliant work he had done in the past, since he could no longer trust him with the vital secret projects that Stark Industries was involved in, fired him. As Shapanka is being escorted away, he insults Stark, who makes a comment warning him to leave now before he "gets cold feet." This comment makes Shapanka laugh out loud and thank Stark for helping him mentally "connect the dots" on a solution to his money problems. Thinking Shapanka "nuttier than a fruit cake', he is set free. Weeks later, Shapanka is working in his private laboratory. He has developed a process to prolong human life by freezing a person within a block of ice. Using Stark's comment for inspiration, he develops a special freezing suit that lowers his body temperature without placing him within a block of ice. The suit also gives him the ability to freeze objects near him. A week later, Shapanka walks into a bank wearing his new "ice suit" and encases the armed guards and customers within blocks of ice. He robs the bank vault and then saunters outside, icing up nearby policemen (and the bullets they are shooting at him). The newspaper headlines scream about the new threat of "Jack Frost." Enjoying his newfound power and fame, Shapanka decides to make his next move against Tony Stark. Covered in ice, the newly anointed Jack Frost walks into Stark Industries' main office and encounters armed guards, who open fire at him. Nearby, Pepper Potts uses the telephone to warn Stark that that Jack Frost is breaking in. In his office, Stark quickly changes into Iron Man. Meanwhile, Happy Hogan rushes in Pepper's office and picks up one of the fallen guard's rifles. As he races inside Stark's office to check on his boss, he is frozen solid by Jack Frost. Iron Man immediately recognizes Jack Frost's voice as Shapanka's. He triggers a trap door to open beneath Jack Frost's feet, but he grabs hold of the side of the door and uses his ice powers to climb out. Iron Man then uses a heat ray from his chest plate to melt Jack Frost's icy coating, stalling him long enough to assemble a miniature transistorized furnace from his utility belt. Placed on the ground, the furnace emanates a heat wave that disables Jack Frost's powers and melts all of the ice that he has generated. As the defeated Jack Frost is arrested, Happy Hogan is left to ponder whether he's given up prize-fighting for the wrong vocation! | StoryTitle2 = I Come From Far Centaurus | Synopsis2 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * (mechanic in Tony's pit crew) * Locations: * * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Victor Farrington * The alien from Centaurus * Items: * Time sphere Locations: * Far Centaurus * Solar Sector XB-61 * Earth | Notes = * This issue introduces a number of supporting elements to the Iron Man series: ** , Tony Stark's secretary and love interest ** , Tony Stark's chaffuer who will eventually become his close confidant ** , its primary location identified this issue in the Long Island area. * Jack Frost is Iron Man's first costumed superpowered foe. * Stark refers to Iron Man as a "good friend" who drops by when he's in the neighborhood. Stark will later refer to Iron Man as his "bodyguard". * This issue features the first time Iron Man utilized his armor's Jet-powered Boot Skates and uses his Monobeam as a Heat ray. * Stark Industries' main plant is identified as being just off the Grand Central Parkway, "near" the new baseball stadium and the 1964 World's Fair. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Essential Iron Man #1 * | Trivia = * Not long after suffering an almost fatal heart attack, Anthony Stark is seen smoking a pipe!! | Recommended = *Iron Man appeared last in Iron Man: The Iron Age #1; He appears next in Tales of Suspense #46 (Next Issue). Also, some of the events in Iron Man: The Iron Age #2 take place between the events of this issue. *Jack Frost appears next as Blizzard in Iron Man #86. *A dream version of Jack Frost created by Count Nefaria appears in Tales of Suspense #67. | Links = }} Category:1963, September Category:1963